


Not you, Jailbird

by bellatrxx



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrxx/pseuds/bellatrxx
Summary: And still, despite the heartache and the betrayal, Lou still trusted Debbie like she would no other.





	1. I

Lou had never felt more like a fool than as she did now, standing in a waiting room to be checked for any possessions that weren’t allowed. Which included being prodded and insulted while stark naked - it would just be her luck, since she still had to be disinfected and receive the uniform.  
All she really wanted to do was throttle that fucking asshole Debbie had been calling a boyfriend for months now and then punch her former partner right in the nose. Her name had been in her paperwork, listed as one of the few that could visit her but Lou couldn’t and wouldn’t stand for it. She has asked for it to be removed as soon as she had her papers in hand, heart just straining against her breast bone, begging her to rethink her decision. But it had been done. 

The blonde just couldn’t see past the betrayal. She had been Debbie’s partner and support for many years, from the very beginning in bingo houses and brand shops, giving the brunette all she had and just being whatever the woman needed her to be. Lou thought they were compatible, thought they could beat the world while making illegal money and never getting caught. Had been naive enough to trust someone that clearly didn’t have her best interests at heart, like she once thought Debbie did.  
But she had been caught. She was fooled by the one person she trusted the most and this was what Lou couldn’t forget. She didn’t give a fuck about being in prison - she was only sentenced for 14 years after what happened but she knew she could get out in less than 6 if she behaved well enough. She would only be a fish in this prison for a short period, Lou had contacts and who she didn’t know, she could befriend with a small smirk and a favor. 

Taken out of her reveries by a woman roughly taking her hand into her gloved ones and removing her many rings, Lou suddenly realized that she would be without all of her necklaces. Including the important one. The only possession she really cared about, an old gift from someone especial and yet, another thing that was taken from her because she trusted Debbie fucking Ocean.  
She supposed she should be glad that, at least, her things were going to be boxed and kept out of anyone’s reach for as long as she stayed in this place. 

Following the directions given to her at the beginning of this tiresome process, the blonde walked over to a room with a communal shower, barely feeling the stares directed at her. She knew she was a good looking woman and she wasn’t afraid of others seeing her in her birthday suit. With the soap provided, she just lathered herself up before diving under the spray of extremely cold water. Disinfection was a bitch but Lou supposed it could be worse. She could be in a federal prison instead of this one and that would end all of her minimal plans. In a place like that, there was no damn way for her to be in the works and schemes. 

But there was no shock for her, no fear. Lou knew what prison could be like and she had always been prepared in case she was locked up. Everything was going to go smoothly if it depended on her and in 6 years, she would be in parole. 

And once freed, Lou Miller was going to get her revenge. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debbie Ocean, for the very first time, could say she had blood on her hands. Quite literally too now that Claude was still a heap upon the floor of their shared apartment and she couldn’t flex her fingers without a tinge of pain. Perhaps she deserved to feel the pain physically as much as she felt it on her very soul. Guilt had a strange way of claiming space inside a person’s psyche but now there was no escape for her. No way to solve this, no way to gamble, steal and make things right again.  
Lou was now residing in one of New York’s state prison because she made the mistake of thinking that Claude would be different. That trusting a man, for once, would have a positive outcome. And now, look at her, with a partner in jail and bloody hands. She even chipped a couple of nails. 

Hearing a small groan, Debbie slowly sauntered over to Claude, watching as blood slowly oozed from his broken nose and tinted his small teeth in red. She wished she could murder him but that was not a option; she wouldn’t know what to do with the body - that was always Lou’s part of their plans. The controlled reaction to every idiotic action she had ever taken.  
If she would steal a store in plain sight, Lou would be there to keep an eye out and deflect attentions, if she started an art con - just as she did when she fell in love with the bloodied mess resting on the floor - the blonde would be there to sign contracts and endorsements of the price. Which was what she did. What put her in jail. 

Debbie should be there with her. 

They had, a long time ago, made a promise to always be together no matter what - which included being in prison together if need be. But again, because of a man, it had all gone to shit.  
Debbie wasn’t sure what tipped the police off but when they got caught in that fancy restaurant and all three of them got taken to the station, the brunette had all but shared one meaningful look with Lou and that was it. They knew that to keep silent was the best way to go and so, Debbie had been resolute until a female investigator walked in and motioned for her to get up and turn around. Slightly confused by the situation, she didn’t say a word until the other woman filled the silence herself while slowly uncuffing her sore wrists. 

“You know, you and the blondie were the best suspects we’ve had in a very long time. Quiet as little lambs. Too bad the same can’t be said for your other friend.” When she realized what that meant, Debbie could feel cold dread climbing up her spine. Instinctively knew that she and Lou were absolutely fucked. She almost didn’t hear what the woman said next.  
“Well, blondie there is going to be inside for a long time”. And that made everything so much worse. Perhaps she heard wrong. That couldn't be right, why would Lou be arrested and not her? Did she confess? She would never. Perhaps the cop was just messing with her to see if she would talk willingly. 

Hell would be frozen over before a word against Lou ever left Debbie’s lips. But the same, just as the investigator said, couldn't be said about Claude; who didn’t like the blonde and therefore, badmouthed her like his life depended on it - which it probably did. Put the damn blame all on her shoulders, thinking that if he spared Debbie while he lied, she would be deeply grateful. What a fucking idiot.  
And that was how she bid her time, waiting and being sweet to him until she could get him with his guard down and put to use those boxing lessons she once took with Lou. 

Debbie made sure to start with a soft and not at all threatening caress to his shoulder, making it seem like she was merely starting something he could finish before pulling the same hand back and delivering an almighty blow to his nose. It was broken before she even started to strain her abilities.  
Everything that came after that, including two or three of his teeth, was definitely not her fault. She couldn’t help it if his whole body seemed so punchable. Considering how he fucked her entire plans and life up with one only testimony, she couldn’t be blamed if he could never produce offspring again. She should receive a medal for that, actually. 

But still, her main concern was Lou. She had to get her partner out of jail, be it through legal or illegal means. Debbie could always call Tammy or perhaps, one of her brothers acquaintances. If she could remember correctly, there was a lawyer once involved in one of Danny’s scams. It wouldn’t hurt to try and find the man. Soon enough, she would be reunited with Lou and would be able to apologize for everything. 

More importantly, Debbie Ocean would free the only person that ever meant something to her.


	2. II

Smirking at another fish as she strolled across the hallway, Lou couldn't help but think that things were going somewhat smooth in this place. After getting herself clean the blonde had put on her uniform and was taken to her new home. The cell was nothing extraordinary, with a large metal rack and a dingy cushioned mattress on top serving as her new bed, a toilet in the corner and the smallest window she had ever seen.  
There was a cute redhead perched upon the makeshift top bunker that was some meters above hers and Lou, never one to be shy, didn't think twice before sauntering over to the other woman and extending her hand up, a smirk playing on her lips. 

“I'm Lou. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

The redhead didn't say a word until the guard closed off the gates to their cell, still holding Lou’s hand in hers with a firm grip. “I'm Cherry, nice to meet you too” she said with a knowing smile, aware that Lou would never believe that her real name was indeed Cherry.

“Cherry…” the blonde started, finally taking her hand away “It matches your hair. I like it.” 

Giggling softly at the woman’s antics, Cherry took a moment to look over her new cell mate and she couldn't say she was annoyed with this new development. Lou was very beautiful, with short light blonde hair and a slim body. Perhaps they could have some fun to pass their time - there was no way in hell this beauty in front of her was straight.  
“So, how long did you get?” the loaded question wasn’t one often asked around this place, especially when you met someone new, but the redhead had been in prison for the best part of a decade but she still hadn't gotten her parole, which tended to make her a little blunt in the best of her days. 

“Fourteen. But I'm counting on parole” Lou had just put her other change of clothes in her bed and sat down before putting her head forward so she could still look at the other woman. Cherry was smiling down at her, pearly white teeth shining against full lips “Planning to be a good girl, huh?”  
Chuckling quietly, Lou just nodded before taking the chance to ask something very important. “Who's in charge of the market?”

“Oh, it's Alexandra, from block C. At least she was last time I checked" Cherry replied with a glint in her eyes, something Lou could understand. The black market inside a jail was the most important part of being locked up. You could get cigarettes, books and even some chocolate if you knew how to trade. Or how to buy.  
Luckily, Lou knew Alexandra, a short brunette that seemed to be the cutest human being to ever grace the Earth until she pulled a knife on you and took everything that you had. She was a vicious robber and an even more so strategist but she remained kind to those who befriended her and so, Lou had an advantage. She once had helped her in a small con that could have cost Alexandra her freedom but, thanks to Lou, didn't. The brunette said she would be forever in her debt and now Lou intended to collect. 

"Do you know her?" Cherry continued when it was clear that Lou wasn't going to say anything else. 

"Yeah, I do." Lou replied only, leaning back to lay down on her little cot. She could, of course, keep talking to her cell mate until she knew everything she still needed to know, but it was late and Lou simply couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.  
The issue was that everytime she closed her eyes, her mind conjured up an image of Debbie and the last time they had seen each other. 

It had been in court, merely a week ago. The moment she was sentenced, Lou couldn't help but look back into the small crowd and spot Debbie with the first sweep of her blue eyes.  
Despite understanding that Claude was the one who ratted her out, she also knew that Debbie must have said something to incriminate her. And she still was dating that douchebag so everything made absolute sense in her head. They got rid of her so they could start a fresh new con without Lou to be the third wheel. 

It was so fucked up. 

But still, Lou wanted to be reassured that she would get out someday. That she would be free once more to see a sunset without being preoccupied with prison politics and trades. And so, she had searched for Debbie and looked right into her eyes.  
It had been a mistake. 

Debbie had this strange look upon her face, a longing without a name and rivulets of tears kept running down her face. And instead of being touched or concerned - like she once would be - Lou felt hert body being filled with rage. She was the one who got caught, the one being sent to fucking prison and Deb still had the guts to go to her trial and cry like her heart had just been ripped from her chest.  
Had she not been so careless, so trusting, Lou wouldn't have ever gotten caught. She wouldn't even have received a slap to the wrist for it because no one would ever discover that she was the one to endorse fake prices to ugly as fuck paintings that Claude did. But she had trusted Debbie, like she had done for years, and it got her locked up.  
Lou supposed she was slightly obsessed with the situation but really, it couldn't be helped. 

She had lost one of the things that most mattered to her. She had lost her freedom. But most of all, and that was what really cut her deep, she had lost her partner. 

Sighing, she decided some much deserved rest was needed. Lou still hadn’t applied to any jobs or classes that were being offered - and she knew that the time to also consider being part of a religious group would come, if only for the connections - and tomorrow morning, she would look for Alexandra.  
She didn’t take into account how prison hours and schedule could put a damper on her plans but seeing as it was sometime in the afternoon and Cherry hadn’t said anything else, Lou supposed they would have these few hours as a free time most days of the week. 

“Wake me up at dinner time?” she asked in a tired voice, something that the redhead picked up on before agreeing with a small hum and getting off her bunk with a practiced jump. Cherry looked over the blonde once more before requesting to the nearest warden to go to the library.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous about this piece but I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. Leave a comment with your thoughts. Thank you!


End file.
